The Human Physiology Core has had a remarkable record of productivity with increasing provision of services over the first 4 years of the DRTC. The broad, long-range objectives and goals as a DRC Core are to: Provide analysis of hormones, adipokines, markers of inflammation, glucose, lipids, and molecules relevant to diabetes risk and pathophysiology for both clinical and animal studies, and from both biological fluids and tissue culture specimens. Provide assessment of human insulin sensitivity, beta-cell function, and in vivo glucose metabolism. The Core provides assistance with the euglycemic clamp, the intravenous glucose tolerance test, the mixed macronutrient meal test, and the oral glucose tolerance test. Core personnel assist with drafting and implementing test protocols, and provide sample analysis, data reduction, mathematical modeling, and help with interpretation of results. Provide assessment of human body composition as related to diabetes risk. The Core supports measueres of visceral and subcutaneous abdominal adipose tissue, intermuscular adipose tissue, intrahepatic lipid, intramyocellular lipid, and bone marrow adipose tissue. Core peronnel assist with protocol implementation using MRI, MRS, and CT, and provide analysis of relevant tissue measures using SliceOmatic and other software as appropriate. Bone and muscle composition and density also are assessed with MRI and pQCT. The Core is equipped to assess every element of the bone-fat-pancreas axis to advance research regarding the concept that bone metabolism affects diabetes risk. Provide assessment of cardiovascular function, including endothelial function, arterial compliance, thoracic impedance, and ambulatory blood pressure. Provide cost-effective, centralized services to ongoing funded and pilot research projects. Promote multi-disciplinary research and training in diabetes across the UAB campus. Offer training, advice, and instruction to graduate students, fellows, and investigators.